Robbers
by LeanaVine
Summary: Alyson Ward suffers a much-too-close encounter with the fabled Slender Man. After being left for dead, Alyson has questions for the strange being in a suit. (Includes OC. Warning of violence and minor character death. Eventual Slenderman/OC.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **When I first started this, I didn't know too much about _Slender_. I'd only played the game once or twice (and scared myself shitless, might I add). But the other day I started watching _Marble Hornets_, and I'm hooked. I mean, I'm only on _Entry #58_, but I love it, and I totally recommend it to anyone interested in _Slender_.

Please leave a review, and I'll put you on the wall of fame! I'll try to keep track as much as possible. If I miss your name, please tell me, and I'll take care of it right away, because I appreciate and love all of my readers.

As always, I do not share any views expressed by any characters in this story. And I own nothing in this story, except for Alyson Ward, her father, and Danny.

Okay, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Danny had stopped the truck in the park. The engine died with a deep grumble, ending with a loud _pop. _Alyson wasn't ready. She'd known Danny for years. They'd been fishing with their fathers; they'd gone camping with a small group from school; they'd made out under the bleachers on Halloween. Alyson had regretted the last part soon after.

Without the heaters on, Alyson began to shiver lightly. She'd worn a thin sweater, and no jacket. Alyson had assumed they would be somewhere warm most of the night. Danny slipped an arm around her, attempting to pull her into his shoulder, and she _clicked _her seatbelt off. She scooted over, laying her head on his collar. Alyson wasn't ready. She curled and uncurled her fingers into her loose-fitting jeans. Her nails caught her eye briefly. They were blue, and glowed in the dark. The color nearly matched that of her eyes, actually.

Alyson and Danny weren't dating. Danny just had _dibs _on her. They'd only been out a few times together in a romantic way, and they'd made out three times – including Halloween when Danny was a mummy wrapped in toilet paper, and Alyson was an elephant, her favorite animal. She'd had to remove her trunk in order to kiss Danny, and lost it afterwards, leaving her to look more like a mouse.

They sat there for a minute, Danny slowly rubbing her shoulder in an effort to warm her. Alyson shuddered, more in nervousness than coldness. Alyson wasn't ready.

Danny turned to her, hesitantly kissing Alyson's mouth. At first she was non-receptive, just sitting there with her lips sealed tight. However, she decided that it would be the social convention to pucker up and give Danny what he wanted. He was her ride home, after all. Danny raised a hand and tenderly fondled her right breast, feeling her nipple through her shirt and bra. "You're cold."

_'And uncomfortable,' _she thought. With a small smile, she shook her head. "I'm fine."

He smiled, and breathed a sigh before leaning in to kiss her again. Danny pulled her closer, sliding his hands down her sides, and Alyson tensed, her breath choppy. She backed away from him, into her own seat again, and he just stared at her. Finally, he groaned and said in a low, mostly-calm voice, "Damn it, I hate it when you do that."

With a shrug, Alyson stated, "I'm not ready."

Danny sighed deeply, leaning his elbow on the window. "You're never ready." He started the truck once more. "Want me to take you home?"

She hesitated. Alyson did feel guilty, but it didn't overpower her anxiety about staying in the truck with him. Shaking her head, Alyson opened the passenger door. "I'll walk." Her house was just on the other side of the park.

"No wait," Danny urged. She turned to look at him, her legs dangling out the truck. "It's too dark and too cold. Lemme drive you. It'll take two minutes."

Alyson half smiled. Danny really wasn't a bad guy. But the thought of him driving her brought about the act of the Goodnight Kiss, which was inevitable if he took her home. "You're sweet," she told him. "I do like you, Danny." With that, she hopped out, pulling her purse strap over her shoulder and closing the heavy door behind her. She took a few steps, turning back to wave. She could tell he was chuckling, and he gave a small wave in return, backing the truck up.

After retrieving her flashlight, Alyson flicked light onto the tan, crackly grass and started walking. Honestly, she wasn't too sure which direction her house was in, but anything was better than spending another awkward minute with Danny. The light of her flashlight didn't burn as brightly as it used to, which was surprising, because she rarely used it. Alyson never walked home in the dark (at least not by herself).

Danny had parked the truck in the sparse line of trees on the outskirts of a large field. Alyson was now trudging through said field, the ground soft and the grass brushing her thighs. She wondered how this could really be considered a park, and why no one had been out there recently to mow it.

Suddenly Alyson was homesick. She wanted to get home to cuddle up with her cats: Cheshire, Chester, and Jester. It was so late, her dad would have to be home by now. Alyson sighed to realize she even missed Danny, and maybe she should've just put up with him for a couple more minutes. She could've been home by now. Instead, she was freezing, and starting to feel lost. She reached out, letting the grass tickle the palm of her hand, attempting to calm herself down.

This was silly, she decided. She was missing home, missing people, missing her breath now and again. _Get a grip, Ward. _Alyson heard her Gym coach's voice in her head. _Get a grip, Ward. _Yeah, that's what she'd said when Alyson had a mini panic attack because a girl opened the wrong shower curtain. _You all have the same parts, or whatever. Not like you've got something she doesn't see when she looks in the mirror._

"Focus," Alyson whispered to herself. _'Why am I having these thoughts now? Just because I'm a little freaked out to be walking home in the dark? Stay calm, you're probably almost there.'_

**"Alyson."**

She turned quickly, looking in all directions. That sounded kind of like Danny's voice, but different. With a sigh, she nodded. Of course he would follow her out here. Alyson was partially relieved when she saw what looked like a flashlight coming from the distance. She picked up her pace, fast walking back in that direction. "Danny, thank god. I thought I was los-"

**"Come here."**

The light steadied, as if Danny was standing completely motionless. Alyson slowed a bit, squinting into the white light. Danny's voice sounded different, definitely. "Danny?" she asked sheepishly. Her own flashlight flickered, and she studied it before beating it into her palm. "Damn," she mumbled. The light burned out, and Alyson found herself dropping it.

**"Come here."**

Alyson narrowed her eyes at the light which was coming closer. She may've been imagining it, but it seemed to be getting brighter and brighter. "Danny, don't point your light directly in my eyes. I can't see." The light grew before dimming out completely with a dull _buzz_. Alyson was left blind from the residual light, seeing red spots everywhere. She rubbed her eyes, forgetting about her eyeliner. "Damn, Danny. What kinda flashlight is that?"

When she looked back up, Danny wasn't standing there. In the pale moonlight, Alyson could see the outline of a very tall man – perhaps eight foot tall. That couldn't be right. Her eyes were just playing tricks on her, she decided. "Sorry, I thought you were my friend," she told the stranger.

The tall man then extended his arms, which were freakishly long. One arm alone was as big as Alyson, herself. **"Come here," **he said, and this time, he didn't sound like Danny. His voice was low and smooth, but Alyson thought she heard static when he talked.

Alyson was simultaneously terrified and entranced. She didn't know this huge man, but he had open arms. Alyson was confused and cold. She hesitantly stepped towards him, and murmured, "Will you take me home?" There was no response, but she continued anyway. Something inside of her was trying to fight, but her body felt limp. It was as if she were a marionette puppet, and this man was pulling her strings closer, and closer.

Just a few feet from the strange man, Alyson felt something warm trickle down her front lip. She paused to reach a hand up, touching her fingers to her face. Her nose was bleeding. Alyson's heart beat accelerated, and her breathing became audible. When she glanced up once more, all sound canceled out, save a high _ping _that rang through the air. Her head felt heavy, and her eyes felt as though they may explode. Even so, she came closer to the man with outstretched arms.

The closer Alyson drew to the man, the more prominent the sound of static became. At first, it sounded like a frizzy TV with the volume turned down, and the volume only became louder and louder. As she stood directly in front of the man, she thought she heard him speaking, but it was lost as a deep moan under the static and the high pitched squeal that still shattered her ears.

Alyson fell into his arms, and he encased her in a feather-light embrace. Her heart steadied, and she felt calm. This stranger was warm and inviting. Alyson couldn't feel her body, but she wanted to run her hands over the soft fabric of his…suit? It felt smooth against her face.

Her toasty encounter was short-lived, however. Alyson began to feel a growing pressure from all sides. Air was being pushed out of her as everything closed in. Alyson was frozen, stagnant. She wanted to call for help, but couldn't even feel her tongue. The white noise fried her brain, and her eyes fell closed. Alyson felt sharp pains in her chest, and she assumed two things: her heart was protesting the loss of oxygen, or her ribs were snapping. Perhaps both.

Suddenly, everything was white and yellow, like bleached sunlight. Alyson didn't feel anymore, not after she dropped to the ground. She was mush. She was nothing.

* * *

Edward Harvey called 911 when he found Alyson Ward lying in the park at 11 o'clock. He'd been out trying to shoot squirrels – illegally – when he found the young woman in a heap on the ground. The 911 operator told Ed not to move her once he discovered she was still breathing. When paramedics carried Alyson away, their boots squished into the ground, her blood pooling up from the mud.

Alyson had four broken ribs, a broken left arm and a fractured right arm. Even so, she had no bruises, no scars. "It's like she was broken from the inside out," her doctor had said. After Alyson was discharged from the hospital, she stayed in bed for weeks. She only allowed her dad to come in her room to bring a tray of food for breakfast and dinner. Otherwise, she wanted to be left alone. Cheshire, Chester, and Jester meowed outside her door the first few days, aching to see her. Alyson's dad didn't let them in, thinking they'd lay on her arm and re-break it, or something.

At first, Alyson didn't talk about anything. Especially not about what happened that night. Everyone assumed she'd been mugged, but the doctor was happy to report there were no signs of a sexual assault. Alyson's dad was happy to hear that.

One day, Danny dropped by to see her, but Alyson's dad wouldn't let him in her room. She didn't want to see him, anyway. Danny just left her a card and a small bouquet of black eyed susans and daisies. Her dad wasn't too keen on the black eyed susans, thinking it was a jab at Alyson's condition (even though she didn't have a black eye). She only stared at the vase of flowers on her nightstand. Alyson couldn't open the card herself, so her dad read it to her. Alyson wasn't listening.

* * *

It was snowing heavily outside. Alyson was sweating under the electric blanket draped over her, but she didn't complain. Her dad was trying his best. He'd come in with a bowl of chicken soup – most likely from a can – and he was getting a spoonful ready to feed to her, when Alyson mumbled in a strained voice, "Why didn't he kill me?"

Her dad paused, lowering the spoon back into the bowl. This was her first time speaking of her attack. "What do you mean?" he asked, setting the bowl on the nightstand by her vase of flowers.

Alyson looked at him with watery, red eyes. Her throat was scratchy and dry. On top of being severely injured, she'd gotten a fever from laying outside in the cold all night. "Why didn't he just kill me? Why did he leave me alive?" She swallowed, but had nothing to swallow with, so the muscles of her throat only ached at the effort.

Silence passed over them for a minute before he responded, "Maybe he thought he killed you. Ed said your breathing was real shallow when he found you." He reached out tentatively, pushing the damp, brown locks from her forehead. "I'm just so grateful you're okay." He rubbed his thumb in a tender swirl on her temple. "Want me to let the cats in? You could probably use some company other than me."

Alyson hesitated before nodding, and her father stood with a small smile, walking over to the door and opening it. All three cats were already laying there, awaiting their chance to see Alyson. Jester bolted in, leaping onto Alyson's bed without a second's notice. Chester stretched first before moseying in and meowing for permission to get up on the bed with Jester. Cheshire laid on the ground for a minute before getting up and moving to the bed like the others.

As if knowing about her condition, all three cats stayed around her legs, not bothering to come closer. Alyson's dad was thankful for that. He helped his daughter sit up, and started to feed her the soup he'd brought.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I've actually been doing my homework on Slenderman. Apparently, the more obsessed with him you are, the more obsessed he is with you. It's kind of like the advice I got from a librarian once: "If you're looking for something, you'll eventually find it." Part of me is a little scared, because I can't stop thinking about him. I'm reading the mythology and forums with people's experiences; I'm watching _Marble Hornets _almost nonstop. Eep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow already a review, thanks! Since I'm updating so quickly, and there's only one review, I won't make a wall of fame for this chapter, but I will include stripesthetiger11 on the wall of fame for the next chapter.

* * *

Since the school year was nearly over, Alyson didn't return to school. She took all her final tests at home, under the supervision of the school counselor, Mrs. Burges, who was already coming by once a week to check on Alyson's progress. "This is your senior year, Alyson," Mrs. Burges reminded her. "I understand that you can't come back to finish your classes, but maybe you'd like to come on the senior trip? Things wouldn't be the same without you."

After hearing that Alyson had mentioned the incident to her dad, Mrs. Burges tried to get her talking about it again. Of course, Alyson's dad was there with her – moral support and all that. He held her right hand gently (since the fracture in that arm was nearly healed and she was able to use it if she was careful). "Aly," he began, "Mrs. Burges and I think that it might be best for you if maybe you talked a bit about what happened that night. Plus, it'd really help the police if you could remember anything about what he looked like."

Alyson shook her head, and Mrs. Burges leaned forward, touching her leg hesitantly. "I know this is hard for you. I was mugged once, too. It's a very scary experience." Alyson wanted to roll her eyes, but resisted the urge. "But, the longer you keep this all in, the more it's going to hurt you, sweetheart."

It was all so frustrating to her. All this time, everyone had just assumed Alyson had been mugged. Somehow, no one had noticed that there was no money missing from her purse. There were no signs of a sexual assault, either. What kind of mugger would randomly attack someone, then take nothing? None of them knew the truth, and they never would.

* * *

Danny came by to visit when he heard Alyson was starting to get up and walk around. The doctor had said that she was healing beautifully, and that exercise would be best for her. Alyson didn't look her best, but she was still lovely in Danny's eyes. Her brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she wore a sleeveless shirt, as not to bother her cast and brace (a thick, green cast still on her left arm, and a brace on her right arm, which had almost fully recovered). A blanket was draped over her naked shoulders, and the house was toasty. Her father was obviously afraid she would freeze to death.

Alyson and Danny sat at the kitchen table. Her father had started back at work again now that Alyson could get around on her own, so they were left alone. They were silent, aside from Alyson's long fingernails drumming on the tabletop. Danny stared at her, and she stared everywhere but at him. He very slowly reached out, placing his hand on hers. Alyson tensed, looking up to meet his eyes. With a half smile, she turned her hand so that their fingers could lock together. "Hi," she whispered.

Danny breathed a laugh, looking down at the table. His lips pressed into a line, and his brows furrowed. Alyson realized he was trying not to cry, and she squeezed his hand, to the best of her ability. "It's all my fault," he mumbled. "I should have never let you out of my truck. If I hadn't made you feel so uncomfortable, you would've stayed and this wouldn't have-"

Alyson shushed him, rubbing his hand now as he choked back his fear. "None of it was your fault, Danny," she stated, her voice still quiet. "I was the one who wanted to take a walk through the park in the middle of the night." He attempted to protest, but she shushed him again, looking at the table. "Come here?"

No hesitation. Danny left his chair and knelt in front of her, hugging her waist and putting his face in her stomach. Alyson half smiled, running her fingers through his hair as he trembled. She was terrified, too, but she couldn't show that now. "I'm sorry I worried you," she told him, enjoying the feel of his soft, black hair between her fingers.

Danny looked up at her, his brown eyes red and watery. He wasn't crying yet. Very gently, he took her face in both his hands, just looking at her. His breath shuddered, as if he was so happy to see her face hadn't changed, other than the dark rings under her eyes. "Aly, I love you." That was his first time saying it, but both of them glided over it. No point in making a big deal about it, right? They both knew she didn't feel the same way.

He left shortly after. Alyson walked him to the door, but he stopped in the doorway. She looked at him questioningly. "Danny?"

He didn't speak right away. He just stared somewhere distant before turning, not looking directly in her eyes. "I'm going to find him. Guys like that usually stay in the same area. I'm going after him, tonight."

With that, Danny was gone. Alyson wanted to stop him, but what could she say? _You don't stand a chance against an eight foot man who controls your mind with static. _Yeah, cause that'd really keep the counselor away. There was nothing she could do but stand there and watch Danny pull away.

He probably wouldn't be back.

* * *

Alyson had to think of what to do. There was the possibility that the Strange Man who attacked her would let Danny live, too. Or maybe he'd kill Danny, break all his bones and turn his guts to applesauce. It all brought Alyson back to her original question: why had she been spared? Whatever that _man _was, he had obviously been capable of killing her, so why didn't he?

Her father wouldn't be back from work for a few more hours. The sun was setting now. Soon Danny would be going to the park. If Alyson could only make it there first, maybe she could stop him. Or maybe she could use herself as bait for the Strange Man. She just couldn't let Danny walk out there to his death.

Alyson struggled slightly to get a jacket over her cast and brace. Both her arms were sore, but when she had to use her left arm to push up her right sleeve, it felt like torture. She winced and tried hard not to cry, but pushed through the pain. Alyson grabbed her keys, about to dash into the garage, but stopped. She stared at the keys in her hand, wondering what she should do. There was no way she could possibly drive with two injured arms and sore ribs. But if she walked, she might not make it there in time.

She walked out the front door, locking it behind her, and started walking as quickly as possible. Moving too quickly made her ribs burn, so she paced herself. The sun was going down, and soon everything would go to Hell.

* * *

Alyson made it to the park just as it was getting dark. Danny wouldn't be there yet; he'd wait until later, around the time that Alyson had left his truck. She had a few hours. Reaching into her purse, Alyson searched for her flashlight. She mumbled a curse under her breath, then stilled. "Damn." She'd dropped it all those weeks ago when she encountered the Tall Man.

Maybe she should turn back. Not being able to see wasn't going to help her. But, then again, she didn't really want to see what the Tall Man looked like up close. And even if she could get close, who was to say the same thing wouldn't happen again?

Alyson slowly walked into the park, looking all around. She wasn't exactly sure where she'd see the Tall Man, or what would happen when she saw him. Part of her hoped that Danny would find her first, and she could convince him to go home.

As time passed, Alyson was coming up short handed. This guy was nowhere to be found. At least the park was deserted. Maybe Danny had been all talk. It made sense – he tells Alyson that he beat up the guy that "mugged" her, Alyson gets comfort, he gets to be the hero. She laughed at herself for not having thought of that before.

While she was walking, Alyson tripped on something, stumbling forward. She caught herself with her right arm, crying out in agony. With her luck, that fracture had just been opened again. When she regained her composure, Alyson sat up to see what she tripped over. She reached out, picking it up in her hands. She scoffed. Her flashlight, somehow still there. Alyson clicked the button, but no dice. "Great."

That's when it hit her. This was the same spot she'd been attacked at. She stood up as quickly as possible, looking around. Maybe he was here. When she didn't see the Tall Man anywhere, she sighed in relief, walking again. She checked her phone for the time, but the battery was dead. "That's strange," she murmured to herself. "I charged it before I left."

Alyson searched the whole park, never finding Danny nor the Tall Man. As she approached a line of trees towards the back of the park, she noticed a fog beginning to settle in. It must be late, and her father could be home by then, worrying about her. He could be on the phone with the police, ready to send out a search for her.

Even so, Alyson couldn't stop her feet. She walked into the dense forest, trying to guide herself around trees and over large rocks. The last thing she needed was to fall down again. The moon didn't cast much light, as it was only a crescent, so Alyson had her right hand outstretched, feeling for trees.

Suddenly, Alyson felt cold, chain link fence under her fingers. She hadn't even known this was here. If this was where the park ended, what was on the other side? And that's when she felt him there. She whipped around, still not able to see him. Alyson felt the Tall Man's long, warm fingers snaking around her neck, and her first thought was that he was going to strangle her. Instead, he pulled her close, just like during their first encounter. However, this time, there was no deafening white noise, no crushing bones. He just held her, and Alyson knew it was him. She remembered his warmth, his smooth suit. Common sense left her, and she found herself closing her eyes, leaning into his embrace.

* * *

"Alyson! Alyson baby wake up."

Alyson's eyelids slowly fluttered open, but everything was dark and hazy. She recognized her father's voice. "Daddy where am I?" Every sound was muffled and felt far away. She reached out a hand blindly into the dark.

He was hugging her now, being careful not to jostle her arms. "You're in the floor of the garage, sweetie. What're you doing out here? Were you sleep walking?"

"I-I don't remember," Alyson half-lied. Last she recalled, she was in the arms of the Tall Man, actually _enjoying_ his presence. Yep, she'd definitely gone off her rocker. "My meds kinda make me feel funny sometimes." It was the only excuse she could think of.

Alyson's father helped her in the house, sitting her down on the couch. He gave her a once over, saying, "You're filthy. Did you leave the house?"

She looked down at herself, seeing dirt on her clothes and skin. "I don't remember." Maybe that had happened when she fell down in the park.

When he noticed there were no dirty dishes in the sink, her dad told her, "I'll make you something to eat. Poor thing, you must be starved." He hung up his coat and headed into the kitchen. "Maybe I should take some more time off work. If you're sleep walking, I shouldn't be leaving you alone."

Shaking her head and closing her eyes tight, Alyson replied, "Dad, I'm fine, really. I'd hate for you to miss more work because of me. And you don't have to make anything for me. I actually feel kinda sick." That wasn't a lie. Alyson picked herself up off the couch, speeding to the bathroom, stumbling along the way, and locking herself in. She began convulsing, pressing a hand to her mouth until she could get to the toilet. Alyson dropped to her knees with a painful _bang_ and vomited into and onto the toilet. Her dad was knocking at the door, but she couldn't respond.

Afterwards, Alyson went to bed without a word. She laid there, staring up at her ceiling, trying to remember. The Tall Man had been holding her. What came next was lost to her. Maybe he left and she trudged home in a daze. If Danny had found her, he wouldn't have left her in the garage. There weren't many other options. Except…

The Tall Man could've brought her home. But that would mean he knew where her home was.

"He knows where I live."

* * *

**A/N: **Right now, I'm on _Entry #66 _of _Marble Hornets _and jeez this is getting creepy, but I can't stop! I missed two classes today to watch these videos. Guess who's probably gonna fail college!

Oh, and if you're wondering why this story is called _Robbers_, I was kinda inspired by the song "Robbers" by The 1975. Plus, I'm not good at coming up with titles, so…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello dearest readers! Sorry that I took so long with this update. I actually have had half of this chapter written for months, and I was just too lazy to conclude it. Then, I finished writing it, my computer crashed, and I lost my progress, so I took my time rewriting it.

I don't know how I haven't talked about the FC's for this story yet. Alyson's is Lyndsy Fonseca, but with less makeup and he hair a little messy. Danny's FC is Charlie Rowe.

* * *

When Alyson woke up the next morning, her father was gone. She hadn't expected him to be gone, but her father did sometimes work on Saturdays, if things were busy. He'd left a note on the counter, saying that he'd be home later for lunch. It made Alyson sick to think about eating, but it'd been about 24 hours, and she needed something in her stomach.

Alyson barely had enough strength to push the bread down into the toaster. Her right arm was still nagging her for her fall the night before. She started thinking back to the park, and the Tall Man, and Danny.

Danny. She'd forgotten to call him and make sure he was okay. Alyson grabbed the landline phone, carefully dialing Danny's cellphone. She pressed the speaker button, unsure if she'd be able to hold the phone up to her ear. The phone continued ringing for a while, and Alyson wasn't sure that Danny was going to pick up, when she finally heard, "Hello?"

She let out a deep breath. "Danny, are you okay? What happened yesterday?" Alyson knelt down closer to the receiver, just to make sure Danny could hear her.

"Aly? Why are you calling me at work?"

Oh right. Danny worked. "Did you go to the park last night?" she asked.

"I didn't find him, Aly. I'm sorry. Look, we can talk about this later, okay?"

With that he hung up, and Alyson sighed. She wasn't annoyed, she was relieved. At least Danny was alive and well. As she spread butter on her pieces of toast, so many thoughts ran through her mind, reminding her how badly things could've gone the night before. Danny didn't know what her assailant had looked like, so what if he just attacked any random, suspicious guy he crossed paths with that night? Things could've been even worse if he had actually encountered the Tall Man.

As the young woman plopped down on the couch with her breakfast, her phone vibrated against the glass of the coffee table. She picked it up, and saw that she had a text from Danny. He apologized for being callous, admitting that he was frustrated with himself for not finding anyone last night. Even so, Danny promised that he would go out again later that night, and that he would find the man that had hurt her.

Alyson groaned. The last thing she needed was for Danny to go running around in the park a second night. She had no choice but to try and convince him not to go. With shaky fingers, Alyson texted Danny back.

**You really shouldn't go back out again tonight. Even if you find him, you won't stand a chance against him.**

She waited nervously for Danny to text back. He had somewhat of an ego, so she hoped Danny wouldn't read this as a challenge, or a slight against him. Then, her phone vibrated again.

**What are you talking about?**

Alyson took a deep breath, then replied.

**This guy, he isn't human. He'll kill you, Danny.**

Danny texted back right away with **lol**, then went silent for a while. Confidently, he assured Alyson that he could "take this guy," and that she shouldn't worry about him. Alyson groaned in frustration, tossing her phone to the other end of the couch. Now all she could do was wait.

Alyson's father came home around 12:20 pm to find her laying on the couch, watching the news, her toast untouched on the coffee table. He smiled at her, petting her hair. "Hey Aly. How're you feeling?"

She smiled back at him, tiredly. "Better. How was work?"

They chatted for a bit as he made himself something for lunch. Her dad didn't seem happy to think about leaving her again after eating, but she told him that she'd be fine. He kissed her forehead, said he'd be back late, and left. Although she loved her father, Alyson was happy to be alone again. She could get back to thinking about Danny and the Tall Man, whether she wanted to or not. Alyson made her way back to her bedroom, climbing into bed and pulling her iPod out of her nightstand. "Roses" by The Chainsmokers came on, so she turned her eyes to the clock, and waited.

* * *

Hours passed, and Alyson could only watch the clock. As soon as darkness fell outside, she got ready, pulling on a jacket, slipping into her boots, and grabbing her keys. Before she could leave, a pang of soreness ran through her arm, reminding her to get a flashlight, to prevent falling again like the night before. She remembered that her dad kept a spare flashlight under the kitchen sink, and was glad to see the batteries were still good.

With that, Alyson made her way to the park. She hoped for one of two things: that she'd find Danny first and be able to convince him to leave, or that she would find the Tall Man first and get some answers from him, if that was even possible. After trudging through the tall grass and mud at the park, nearly losing one of her boots, and being on the verge of shivering to death-

**"You shouldn't be here."**

Alyson froze. That wasn't Danny's voice. It seemed familiar, though. She turned to see the Tall Man, standing about ten feet behind her. It was dark, but she could just make out his silhouette, those long arms reaching past his knees. Then she saw one of those arms reach out towards her, and she took a step back. The white noise started in, and she clasped her hands over her ears. "No!" she shouted at him. "We aren't doing that." The static faded out, and she dropped her arms. "You're going to answer some questions for me." The young woman was fighting hard not to let on how nervous she was.

**"You shouldn't be here."**

Alyson shook her head. "I'm not leaving. I want to know why you didn't kill me that night. You were going to, but something stopped you. And the last time we were together, something stopped you then, too." He said nothing, so her hands tightened into fists. "Answer me..." It was a command, but her confidence was wavering.

There was a long moment of silence, before the being spoke. "You weren't afraid of me. That…doesn't happen often." Something had changed in his voice. He sounded...almost like a normal person. Before, his voice was menacing, ghostly almost. Now he sounded like a grown man.

She struggled for a moment to find her voice. "How often?"

He hesitated, too. "...Never."

This entire time, Alyson's flashlight had been pointed at the ground, and she only then realized that the light hadn't gone out. Normally, her flashlight would've darkened by now in the Tall Man's presence. Slowly, she moved the beam up, casting light on the Tall Man's legs. His shoes were shiny, black leather, somehow untarnished by the mud. Black slacks covered his incredibly long legs. She could see his hands, a deathly white. Maybe he was wearing gloves? Alyson calmly scaled the light up to reveal a black blazer, buttoned over a white dress shirt and black, silk tie - or at least, it looked like silk. The young woman paused, almost afraid to see her attacker's face.

At this point, Alyson figured it would be like ripping off a band aid - best to get it over with quickly. She took a deep breath, and flicked the light up. Then, her breath caught in her throat. He...didn't have a face? Could that be right? There were no eyes, no nose, no mouth. He didn't even have ears. It could've been some sort of stocking or mask, but...his face was the same color as his hands, which led Alyson to believe that was actually the Tall Man's skin. There weren't even bumps where a nose or lips should be. He was completely smooth and pale, like polished marble.

Alyson was only able to see the Tall Man's face for a few seconds, then the light of her flashlight when out with a _pop_. She gasped, though she wasn't surprised that this...creature didn't want her to stare for long. Alyson almost wanted to thank him. She could only guess that not many people had ever been allowed to study him like that.

"Alyson?"

That wasn't the Tall Man's voice. She whipped around to see someone else walking quickly towards them, their flashlight bouncing light on the long grass. The person cast their light into Alyson's face, who tried to block it from her eyes with her hands. "Danny?" she asked.

"What are you doing out here?" he called as he approached.

Alyson's eyes widened. "Danny!" She looked over to where the Tall Man had been standing, except he wasn't there anymore. Alyson hurried over to Danny, grabbing his arms. "Danny, you have to get out of here now."

Danny put his hands on her face, dropping his flashlight to the ground. Even in the dim lighting, Alyson could see how worried he was. "Aly, what's going on?"

"He's here, Danny," she warned with a shudder. She worried now.

The man's shoulders tensed. He paused, then nodded. "Okay." Danny leaned down, picking up his flashlight and handing it to her. "You have to get out of here. I'll take care of him."

Alyson grabbed his face in her free hand. "Danny listen to me! You can't! He isn't human, and he will kill you!"

Then, Danny's face changed. He was looking behind her. "Is that him?" Alyson turned to see the Tall Man, barely visible in the dark. He was closer than before. Her face was enough of an answer to Danny's question. He shoved her aside, down into the mud, and unholstered a gun from his left side. Alyson shrieked as he pointed it at the Tall Man, shouting obscenities into the dark.

The sound of shot rang through the air, and Alyson covered her thrumming eardrums. The Tall Man stood unwavering, and in an instant, he was in front of Danny, lifting him up by his throat. Alyson screamed, seeing Danny kicking in the low light of the flashlight which lay on the ground. Odd limbs sprouted from the Tall Man's back. They looked almost as if they were formed of shadows alone. The tentacles engulfed Danny, and the Tall Man's face split in half to reveal a large, toothy mouth. Angry static rolled through the air; it almost felt as if the sounds were coming from inside Alyson's head. She trembled, watching in silent horror as the Tall Man proceeded to devour Danny. Danny's shrill, terrified voice pierced her hands, making its way into her ears. His screams were cut off when he was decapitated with a sickening crack of his spine.

Alyson nearly fainted, watching in panic as Danny disappeared into the Tall Man, his blood coating both the creature and the ground. When Danny was...gone, the static left with him. She lay motionless, unable to think or do anything. The Tall Man wiped his face on his sleeve, the mouth and appendages now gone. He turned to her, and began walking. His strides were long and graceful, like royalty.

Upon reaching her, the Tall Man stooped down to pick Alyson up off the ground. She felt limp in his arms, like a corpse, yet she stared at him with wide eyes. Where her body touched his, Danny's blood transferred onto her clothes. For a long time, she could only stare at him. Then she inquired, "Are you going to kill me now?"

The Tall Man said nothing, and though he had no eyes, Alyson could feel him watching her. He then pulled her into an embrace, covering her in her former boyfriend's remains. She exclaimed first, trying to push herself away. "N-no," she stammered. "No! Why won't you kill me?" Alyson thrust her fists against his chest as best she could, but she was mostly confined in his arms.

Finally, Aly could fight no longer, she cried, resting her face against the Tall Man's chest and letting her tears mix with Danny's blood. He ran his long fingers through her hair. At first, it made Alyson sick, to think that he was trying to console her. Then, she sighed, and relaxed. She began to enjoy feeling the Tall Man's warmth, his gentle hands, even disregarding the now-cold blood staining her face.

* * *

When Alyson awoke the next morning, she was laying on the couch. Her head hurt slightly, but she quickly thought of other things, like Danny and the Tall Man. She sat up, and noticed her father standing in the kitchen, leaned against the counter. He looked over at her, swallowed, and half smiled. "Good morning. I...would've put you in bed, but I didn't want to wake you." When she continued to stare at him, his smile faded. "Sweetie, we need to talk about something."

That was when she knew that she hadn't been dreaming. Alyson sprinted out the front door, not even bothering to put on shoes, or a jacket. She could hear her father yell behind her, but she didn't listen. Her feet carried her faster than they ever had before, thudding hard against the concrete. Alyson cut through some yards, and wound up at the park. There were five police cars, all with flashing blue lights. She continued running, past the cars, past the few police that tried to stop her. Every now and again, Alyson's bare feet slipped in the mud, but she kept going.

She could see police standing around, some of them taking pictures of something on the ground. One of the officers saw her coming, and two rushed up to her, grabbing her by the arms. She screamed, kicking her legs as hard as she could as they had to wrestle her to the ground. Alyson tasted dirt as the men holding her urged her to calm down. They didn't understand why she kept insisting.

Alyson's father's truck drove through the mud and grass, stopping a few feet short of the scuffle. He climbed out, shouting at the police to get off of his daughter. As he ushered her into the pickup, she continued to scream. "No! Don't keep me away from him!" When she was secure inside the car, Alyson broke down in tears, sobbing heavily into her hands.

The police found a lot of blood at the scene, but were only able to recover one of Danny's boots (with a partial foot still inside), a few of his fingers, which would later help to identify his body, some skin, scraps of his uniform shirt, and a .38 Smith and Wesson revolver. There wasn't much to work with, but it was still a gruesome scene. Daniel Addams' death had been ruled as an animal attack, though examiners couldn't think of anything capable of nearly eating an entire human being.

Everyone felt sorry for Alyson. Having been driven to the brink of madness from her assault earlier that winter, Danny's death appeared to push her over the edge. Alyson's father told police he'd never been able to tell her about Danny, that it was as if she somehow already knew. Detectives tried questioning her, seeing if she had been present during Danny's attack, but the teenager never said a word. She could only stare distantly.

Eventually, her father decided that the only way for Alyson to get better was to move away. The media had tormented her for a while. Every now and again, Alyson would have a mental breakdown and try to run away to the park. It wasn't healthy to keep her cooped up in the house all day, but any time they went out, Alyson would obsess with the park where Danny had been killed.

Alyson's father packed up everything they owned, and moved them to a two bedroom apartment in the city. He had to pick up another job to cover expenses, since Alyson was in no condition to work, and he hadn't sold the house. Her father kept hoping that someday, his daughter would be better, and maybe she would be ready to go back home. Therapy seemed to help a little, but it was hard to tell when Alyson never talked about anything other than Danny - not that she talked much, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **Two new reviews on the second chapter. Welcome to the wall of fame, lovelies! I didn't even realize that it's been so long since I updated! Holy cow!

Wall of Fame

stripesthetiger11, PandaRose, PumpkinKitten


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yay, finally updating this story again after so long. I recently watched _Blair Witch_, and it filled me with those feelings of wanting to run around in the woods with a camera. I really want to rewatch _Marble Hornets_.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the update. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Alyson nervously drummed her fingers on the gray steering wheel. She hadn't been home in five years, and now it was just down the street.

After Danny's death, she had moved with her father to the city, where they lived in a two bedroom apartment. Her father had picked up a second job to cover expenses, because Alyson was obviously in no condition to work, at least not at first. Years of therapy, and dealing with Danny's brutal death, had finally prepared her for returning home. Her father was content to find a new apartment, and Alyson was going to face her fears head on and fix up their old house. Her dad had been hesitant about the idea, but she eventually convinced him that this was the best way to deal with her problems.

Pulling into the driveway calmed Alyson's nerves a little. She took a deep breath as she shut off the engine of her Impala. Her old house key still worked, as if she'd only been gone for a few hours and not five years. Inside, everything was dusty, and cobwebs lined the ceiling. The furniture was covered in white sheets, and there was plastic stapled over the windows.

Cracking her knuckles, Alyson set into her work. She carefully ripped the plastic off the windows, trying not to leave large marks in the walls. As she was taking the sheet off of the couch in a cloud of smoke, there was a knock at the door. Her heartbeat quickened, but she reminded herself to be calm, walking to the door. She hesitated, and decided to leave the chain on as she cracked the door open.

There stood a police officer, his hat tucked under his left arm. He smiled with perfect teeth, nodding to her. "Good morning," he said in a happy tone. "I'm Deputy Smith. The sheriff thought I should come check on you, make sure you were moving in okay." He paused, and she remained silent. "It's Alyson, right?"

Alyson was quiet for a second, then stepped back, closing the door. She pulled off the chain, then opened the door all the way. Deputy Smith chuckled, as if he thought she was going to leave him there. "How did the sheriff know I was moving back here?" she asked, one hand on the door, the other on her hip.

"Your dad called him," he replied. When he saw the annoyance on her face, he raised his hands. "Your dad just thought it would be a good idea to have one of us come check on you every now and again, since he's not here."

Crossing her arms in front of her and leaning against the doorway, Alyson said, "Well, I'm fine. I just want to leave the past in the past, start over fresh. That was the whole point of moving back here." She didn't mean to be rude, but it was irritating that no one trusted her to be normal.

Nodding, the deputy said, "Okay. Well, if you ever need anything," he reached into the pocket of his shirt, pulling out a card, "this is my number, and the sheriff's number. Don't be scared to ask for anything, okay? We just want you to feel safe."

She half smiled, taking the card and looking at it. "Well thank you...Christopher," she said, studying the card. He chuckled, and she asked, "Or should I call you Deputy Smith?"

"Christopher should be fine," he answered. He put on his hat, tipping it to her. "Have a good day." With that, he turned and walked back to his squad car. Alyson shut the door, a little smile on her face. She hadn't dated anyone since Danny died, and this was the first time she'd thought a guy was cute in five years. It was good to feel a little normal again, despite being checked on by the local police.

For the next hour, Alyson worked on cleaning up the living room, jamming to her favorite band, The Chainsmokers. Sometimes she sang along quietly, swishing her hips in beat with the broom. Soon, all the windows and furniture was uncovered, and it was finally starting to look like home again. Her father called around dinner time, and was worried to hear that she hadn't eaten anything since getting home. Alyson promised that she'd grab something to eat soon, and they continued chatting about how different the town was and how dirty the house had gotten.

For dinner, Alyson made a run to a local burger place, just going through the drive thru. Apparently she had caused a stir in the little town, and she wanted to avoid everyone's curious stares. Even so, the teen at the drive thru window had to make a comment as she passed Alyson's brown bag to her. "Hey, you're that girl the kids at school have been talking about. We saw your picture in the yearbook. Some people said you came back." When Alyson lowered her head shyly, the girl asked, "What was that like? Seeing your boyfriend all torn up like that?" With that, Alyson drove away.

In her driveway, Alyson broke down into tears. She'd spent five years in therapy, talking about nothing but Danny, what it was like seeing him die, how much she missed him. Now, she wanted to get away from all of that, forget about Danny and move on. Maybe it was a stupid idea to move back home, she thought. Her mind turned briefly to the Tall Man, the one thing she had never discussed during therapy, for fear of being locked away.

Making her way inside, Alyson left her greasy, brown bag of food on the counter, having lost her appetite. She retreated into her old bedroom, and flopped down on the bare, dusty mattress. She sniffled, her crying slowing to a trickle, and resolved to buy some wine the next day. With that, she drifted off into slumber, but woke up frequently in the night, having had nightmares about the Tall Man.

In the morning, Alyson was exhausted. She went out to her car to grab some fresh clothes, and took a shower, trying to wash away the dirty feeling from the night before. She thought about that girl, asking her about Danny, and she shuddered. The hot water and steam felt good on her face, refreshing.

After her shower, Alyson dressed and threw her damp hair up in a ponytail, heading out to the liquor store. She got a few looks as she stood in line with two bottles of wine in her arms. She felt better after she was in the safety of her car, taking a few deep breaths as she started the engine.

About two miles down the road, blue lights flashed behind her, and she heard the sound of a police engine. She looked at the car in her rearview mirror, wondering what she had done wrong. As she pulled off into the gravel shoulder, she took some more deep breaths, reminding herself that she would be fine. It's not like she had any drugs in the car.

The officer strode up to her window, and she rolled it down, only to see Christopher standing there. He chuckled and remarked, "I didn't know it was you I was pulling over. How are you?" He looked a little worried for some reason, and Alyson wondered if she had dark bags under her eyes.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Christopher shook his head. "No, I was just going to tell you that you have a tail light out. Most people don't know if they have a light out, so I like to give warnings before I give out tickets." They were both quiet for a moment. "Are you settling in okay?" he asked. She nodded, and that's when he noticed the bottles of wine in a brown bag in the passenger seat, and he frowned. "Are you sure?"

Alyson scoffed. "Look, I told you I'm doing fine. Do you have any more questions or can I go now?"

The deputy seemed a little surprised to hear Alyson talk back, but he shook his head. "Just...get that tail light fixed."

With that, he walked away, and she sighed, resting her head in her hand. She drove home, popped open one of the bottles of wine, and sat on her back porch, sipping her drink as she read an old magazine she had found in the kitchen while she was looking for a corkscrew.

It was about forty-five minutes later when the static started. Alyson nearly dropped her glass, setting the magazine down in her lap. She looked around the yard, the quickly darted into the house, locking the back door behind her. After checking to make sure the front door was locked, she retreated into her bedroom, locking that door as well. She was on the edge of hyperventilating as she sat on her bed, staring at the window. Alyson was expecting the Tall Man to walk in front of her window, peering in, and the thought terrified her.

The static stopped after a few minutes, but Alyson remained rooted where she was.


End file.
